


The Gorgeous One

by ohmypreciousgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance Novel Heroine Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver wakes up in a hospital, drug up on anesthetics, he doesn’t recognize Felicity, but thinks she's the most gorgeous woman he's ever seen in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gorgeous One

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to chasethewind for being my awesome beta.
> 
> Based on [this gifset](http://ohmypreciousgirl.tumblr.com/post/84280885982/s0uthernbabe-man-forgets-he-is-married-after).

The lights were too bright when Oliver opened his eyes. He blinked repeatedly, trying to assess where he was. He looked down to find he was wearing a hospital gown. Okay, he was in a hospital, drugged up on anesthetics if all the fuzziness was anything to go by.

He frowned, forcing himself to remember the reason he ended up in the hospital but nothing came to him.

“You’re awake!” a woman’s voice came from beside him. “Good, eat up,” she told him as she thrust into his hand a cracker. “The doctors said everything is great and soon you’ll be released.” Oliver turned around to look at the person who was talking to him. His eyes widened and his jaw went slack with surprise at the gorgeous woman standing right by his side.

She was probably one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life and if there was one thing Oliver Queen knew, it was beautiful women. Her shining blond hair cascaded in large curls past her shoulders and plump lips painted bright pink with soft makeup gracing her features. She wore red glasses that matched perfectly with the sexy librarian clothes she was totally rocking.

“Oliver, eat.” She gave him a pointed look, her nose wrinkling slightly as she spoke to him. Man, when he was out of the hospital, the first thing he’d do was ask her out.

“Did the doctor send you?” Oliver asked as he bit the cracker she gave to him. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

A cute crease appeared in her forehead as the gorgeous woman looked at him. “You’re so high on drugs, Oliver.”

“No, no, no,” he shook his head. “I mean, yeah. I’m the highest I’ve been right now, but you’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen in my life.” He raised suggestively his eyebrows to her. “And trust me, I know a lot about beautiful women,” he said solemnly.

If Oliver thought she was gorgeous before, when she burst out in a fit of giggles, nothing could ever compare to her in his mind. Although, he was fifty percent sure she was laughing at him and not being charmed by his line.

“You’re a model, right?” he asked.

“No,” she shook her head, smiling. “I’m an IT girl.”

“That explain why you look like a sexy librarian,” he muttered, eyeing discreetly her neckline.

“Oh, my God,” she buried her face on her hand, laughing again. 

“What is your name?” he asked, taking another bite of the cracker. Maybe being high wouldn’t be so bad and it’d get him a date with this smart, hot woman.

“I’m Felicity,” she told him, her features softening as she spoke to him. “I’m your wife,” she said, reaching for his arm.

Oliver’s eyes widened in shock. “You’re my wife?! Holy shit!”

“Shhh!” she waved her hand at him, trying to keep him quiet.

“Are you serious?” he said, lowering his voice.

“Of course I’m serious. I don’t pretend to be married to random guys in a hospital, you know?” She glared at him.

“Oh my God! I hit the jackpot!”

He smiled at her when she started laughing hard at his reaction.

“So, I don’t need to scheme a plan to convince you to go out with me now,” he realized.

“Was that what you were trying to do now?” she asked, raising an eyebrow in clear amusement.

“Yes,” he nodded, seriously.

“I’m not gonna say ‘no’ for a date with you, but you need to finish your cracker first and get out of the hospital, okay?”

He nodded profusely. “Okay, Felicity.”

He bit his lips, frowning slightly. “Felicity. Feli-city. Fe-li-ci-ty.”

He laughed. “I like how your name rolls off of my tongue, Fe-li-ci-ty.”

“Oh boy, this is gonna be a long night.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is me working with my writer's block issue. Enjoy!
> 
> Leave me kudos and comments if you enjoyed it, please :D


End file.
